Heroes Unite (Broadway musical)
Heroes Unite is a Broadway musical. It had its first showing at the Evello Theatre on Broadway on 15th May 2040. The book was written by Etta Schmidt and Matthias Kohler, and the music was written by the musical composers of ABC's Heroes Unite. The musical is based on the television series of the same name, but has a plotline different from the show's. Show Synopsis Belle, the young queen of a distant kingdom, learns that her husband, King Adam, has been cursed by the nefarious Evil Queen. Embarking on a journey to save her kingdom, Belle recruits characters from famous stories including Tangled, Frozen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and beyond, in an attempt to save her family. Plot Act I Queen Belle Frances and her husband, King Adam, have a rocky start. Belle meets the beastly Adam and isn't enchanted by him, but over time, Belle comes to love Adam, and the two get married. ("Once Upon a Time") After Belle and Adam get married, they have a son, Ben. The young family eventually become the leading royal family in the Enchanted Forest. ("Their Majesties") The Evil Queen, bitter and jealous because of Belle's happiness, sends a mercenary, Gaston, after Belle. However, because of his prior feelings for her, Gaston does not complete his job. The Evil Queen kills Gaston and instead hires Cruella De Vil, Hook, and Maleficent. Maleficent curses Belle to become a beast, and Belle leaves the castle. The spell on Belle wears off, but Adam is gone. ("Love Lost") One day, Belle learns that the Evil Queen has cursed Adam with the Curse of Poison Hearts, which will prevent them from being together forever. ("Poisoned") Belle leaves Ben in the care of the Blue Fairy, instructing her to watch over her son. ("Child of Gold") Elsewhere, the Evil Queen recruits Eloise Gothel, the witch Gretel, and the Wicked Witch of the West Zelena to their cause. ("Villains Unite") Elsewhere, Belle recruits her own team of heroes to help her cause, recruiting Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel Tremaine, Dorothy Gale, Peter Pan, Romano, and Robin Hood. ("Heroes Unite") Act II Belle is travelling through the land of Oz in search of a cure to the Cure of Poison Hearts when she runs into an enchantress named Musical Numbers * "Once Upon a Time" - Chorus, Belle, Adam * "Their Majesties" - Chorus, Belle, Adam, Ben * "Love Lost" - Belle * "Poisoned" - Evil Queen, Belle, Adam * "Child of Gold" - Belle, Blue Fairy, Ben * "Villains Unite" - Evil Queen, Cruella, Maleficent, Hook, Gothel, Gretel, Zelena Cast Trivia * Several cast members reprised their roles from the series, including * As in the original series, Beauty and the Beast is the main story featured in the musical. * Some leitmotifs and song instrumentals from ''Heroes Unite ''source materials can be heard: ** "Beauty and the Beast" in "Once Upon a Time" ** "Prologue" ** "So Close" in "Love Lost" ** "Together or Not at All" in "Poisoned" Deviations from the canon * The villains are not redeemed. References Category:Musicals Category:Broadway musicals